Stars of War
by Wolven Kingdom 2
Summary: entering a new mission to stop a war team starfox and a group of freedom fighters join forces to stop the five factions from destroying their own galaxy, later they know a new evil is using this war as a scapegoat, contains gore, sexual themes, swearing and maybe other goodness several pairing in this that even I cant hold track of for now.


Explosions eclipses the horizons, pure anarchy as canines, felines, mammals, and all sorts of people run, a boy lays on the ground tears dripping along with blood, his right arm severly broken as he looks up to the sky, the sun above vanishing, showing the sky, stars slowly dying out one by one. The boy cries for his parents to learn he was abandoned. Tears fall as he crawls, a sharp screech like that from a demonic bird from hell sounds out shattering windows for a full mile radius. The child can only cry as a beast draws closer to him, claws scrapping the concrete. It's red eyes glowing bright as the child screams once more for his mom and dad, no hope in sight as the beast lunges the clawed hand till everything falls to black.

1 year has passed since that day, the day known as the Galactic Erase, in only 1 day a whole galaxy had vanished off the maps of the galaxies around, no one knows who caused it or what started the whole event, all people know is that the estimate amount of 20 planets had been completely erased, only 100 survivors where found, none spoke of what they saw claiming it was to horrifying.

In space in a sector called Zeta a large ship pilots over the several stars around, the ship which can only be called the Great Fox, a symbol of peace to the many people around the galaxy, and the greatest hero they know of leads it, Fox McCloud the ace pilot and leader of team StarFox, along with few of the greatest pilots people can ever hope of meeting, Falco Lombardi, Slippy Toad, Peppy Hare, and Krystal.

Upon the ship Fox is gazing through monitors hoping to catch a moment of action, he has been placed on a mission to stop an intergalactic war, 5 factions in this area had been placed under a great war against each other with seperate ideals, ideals they will never let go off. This all started when a brand new resource was discovered, a resource called Zeros, a special crystal that radiates pure cosmic energy.

Fox sighs leaning back in his seat, a steaming cup of coffee beside him as he gazes through the monitors. "Where is the action at? If this really an intergalactic war you would suspect at least a few random skirmishes." He takes a sip of his coffee as a voice sounds out behind him. "I know right?" Spooked from the sudden voice Fox spills his coffee over his body making him yip in pain from the hot beverage, turning behind he sees his best friend the blue feathed falcon Falco laying back smirking.

"Falco you should really knock you know, seriously you spooked the hell out of me." Fox declares as he wipes the coffee off his shirt. The falcon can only snicker as he helps clean the fox. "Sorry I couldn't help it, so how you holding up bud I heard things were not all so pleasant with you and Krystal."

Fox can only hang his head, one week ago he and Krystal had fell into a fight that shattered their relationship, they were married for 8 full years till that fight, they had a child as well named Marcus, but as the papers of the divorce gone through, Fox was to take the son. Since the divorce Krystal had declared she was going to leave team StarFox and to return to her home world, in 24 hours she will be taking her Arwing home. "I don't want to talk about it Falco." The falcon can only shake his head hugging the poor fox. "In my eyes she's wrong to leave you, your a great guy." Fox nods smiling as the sensors picks up on a small skirmish nearby.

Fox and Falco checks closely on it seeing a silver and green ship about half the size of the GreatFox being shot at by a red and black ship which is one meter longer than the GreatFox. Staring as the fight unfolds Fox and Falco soon rush to the Arwings to descend upon them.

Reaching the ships they enter the pilot seats as the thrusters burn. Their commlinks start up along with various mechanisms as they begin to start up their ships, the ships begin to levitate off of the metal surface as the docking bay doors open, Fox and Falco takes off excited for such a mission.

Fox pilots ahead of Falco, his fingers hovering above the triggers ready to fire just in case they shoot, speaking on the commlinks he yells to the enemy ships, "Ok enough! Everyone put down your weapons! Or else we will have to open fire." The silver and green ship speaks out to Fox and Falco their voices in panic. "Help us please we have innocent children, the Immortals are trying to- GAHH!" The red ship fires a large orb of red life that incinerates a large portion of the green and silver ship.

Fox and Falco stares in horror seeing the vast corpses flying out, it was a transport ship, watching the corpses Fox's eyes dialates seeing a child's corpse fly out, a hand clenched to a white rabbit plush. Fox whines as tears slowly drip, a deep voice sounds out over the comms. "They had it coming, hoping to take away our valuable workers, the nerve of them Naturals." Falco growls as he flies at them shooting. "You bastards!" The black and red ship begins to fire back, Fox growls to himself as he pilots his ship towards them.

Fox maneuvers his ship past the lasers, watching as red beams fly pass hitting the various meteors around them, Falco doing the same thing manages to shoot a turret till it explodes. Fox sees the hanger bay and pilots towards it. Unknowing to him six ships follows him each one different from the other.

Upon landing Fox jumps out of the ship his gun drawn as he rushes down the hall. As he runs he sees pale white furred wolves, hyenas, and cats shooting at him, their guns are all standard beam pistols yet they have some sort of a red crystal sticking out as they fire. Dodging each shot he fires back at least shooting a few of their weapons out of their hands. He runs till he reaches a room which he closes.

Gazing through the glass he sees the soldiers run by making him sigh in relief. "Thank god." He turns to see a huge room that is pure white, a large sky blue egg shaped device in the very center. Staring at the odd device Fox walks up to it placing his right paw on it, as his hand makes contact holographic buttons forms before him. By instinct he touches a circular red one seeing the egg like device glow.

Watching the device light up in a bright red color it slowly opens up like a flower, what Fox sees inside makes him gag, a naked wolf stands in it, several spikes throughout his body, his fingers removed and the wounds burnt shut, his eyes and mouth sewn shut, two large blades sticking out of his chest, a pool of blood beneath the corpse. Fox stares in horror as he accidentally touches another button as several more machines rise up opening like all sorts of flowers to reveal around 50 corpses, each one brutally murdered to the point that even nanites can't even save them. Yet all have a similar theme to their corpses, their eyes and mouths are always ssewn shut.

Fox stares at this evil room of horrors as he exits it scared. Upon exiting he hears the clicking of guns, turning he sees the several soldiers glaring, their eyes are all concealed so he notices. Shaking fox aims his pistol to only have it fired away. Gazing to the many soldiers he sees the shooter, a large skinny pure white wolf wearing a red and black uniform with 2 medals on his chest, he stands tall at 8 ft, but his body is all skinny like thin tree branches. "So the famous Fox McCloud has graced us with your presence. Everyone take a bow to this great war hero." All soldiers bows formerly.

Fox glares at them all, "What have you all been doing? What is in that room of horrors!?" The slender wolf chuckles. "It's how we breed new soldiers and fuel our weapons and ships. Sure it's bloody work but hey it is wonderful. The blood that fuels us all, and the proper ceremony to make a new soldier." He moves closer as he removes the shades of one of the soldiers showing a pair of red eyes.

Fox stares at the red eyes afraid, the slender man steps closer and closer, "The only thing is, they abandon their emotions, they abandon all sense of pain, to reach immortality, and the ones who do keep emotions are truly great for leaders." He stares to Fox aiming a small pistol at his head. "I believe it's time to die, don't worry, we will add you to our ranks." Fox shakes as the slender wolf is shot through the head.

Gazing behind the soldiers aims their guns towards a silver furred wolf who stand there wearing a long white coat, a blue velvet cloth sewn on the inside of it, a long silky white scarf flowing as well, three black belts wrapped on his right arm tightly, an assault rifle in his hands with a cylinder blue crystal in the center, two giant cases beside him. "Immortals...So talkative." He opens fire shooting the several soldiers before him. Watching as they fall he glares to Fox and steps closer. "Fox McCloud...Your a hero...to bad you weren't there for the thousands that died in the lost galaxy."

Fox only glares as more screams fill the air, gazing down another hall several soldiers are being shot down by a doberman wearing a silver mask, an assault rifle in his hand as he opens fire, beside him a white and red wolf carrying two 5 ft long katanas is swiftly slashing through the many soldiers, down another hall a female lynx holding an assault rifle and a mechanical hand as she shoots and cuts through the many soldiers, a small raven beside her wearing an oversized coat just watches the lynx kill, down further in that hall a man wearing a buisness like suit being a cheetah is using a golden sniper rifle as he fires at the several heads of enemies.

Fox stares at the massacre that is transpiring scared, "What is going on here!" The wolf that saved Fox's life moves closer. "Best to get running, my group set a bomb 10 minutes ago, get to your ship in 10 minutes or else you will be dead." Fox gulps as he stares. "Who are you?!" "The man that saved your life, Lupus is my name, the wolf with the blades is Terror, the lynx girl is Mell, the raven is Mimi, the doberman is Beta, the cheetah is Noble, get your furry ass out of here kid." He starts running as the other 5 follow.

Fox rushes to his Arwing frightened as he enters the hanger, he sees six seperate ships, all a different models, as Fox enters his ship the others enters their's. The ship they are in begins to explode completely. Outside Falco watches the ship blew up completely, following the smoke Fox and the other six flies through. "Yo Fox who's your new friends!?" Fox answers the comm. "Well I guess they are our saviors." The pilot into the GreatFox as Slippy, Krystal, and Peppy wait there seeing the new six.

Krystal stares at them eyes wide, "Umm who are they?" Lupus steps out of his ship and sets two large cases on the ground. "Your saviors and the freedom fighters here. I'm the team leader Lupus, leader of the Freedom Fighter team called StarLight."

The raven girl looks at them all, one red eye glowing beneath a cute witch styled hat. "Mimi, I was a member of Rouge, one of the factions who only believed in money, I joined after watching my home planet burn to ashes, my use of the battlefield is with my special nanites." She bows sweetly to Slippy who stares at her. "I am also the team mechanic pleased to meet you."

The doberman stands tall as he salutes to Falco, "I am CS-107, you can call me Beta, leave the combat to me sir!" Falco only smirks at him. "Ok soldier boy, but I doubt you can do it by yourself. "Beta moves up his chest out rubbing Falco's being 7 inches taller than him. "There's plenty I can do, during battle, during basic tasks, and even in bed sir." Falco blushes at that last bit.

The lynx girl rubs her head rolling eyes, "How am I to say it? I'm Mell, I was apart of the Naturals who only wants to used the Zeros as a resource to turn mechanics into specialized organics, my home was blown up by the Immortals and well so did my hand." She waves her robotic hand to Krystal who smiles.

The cheetah stands holding his rifle like a cane as he bows his head. "I am Noble, a cybernetic android created for the job of sniping, scouting, and escape routes." His voice gives off a brittish vibe. "I also aid in cooking, cleaning, and basic household chores." Peppy smiles, "My kind of guy for a friend."

The red and white wolf bows his head in a ceremonial style to Fox and the rest. "I am Terror, I am sorry for the damage that my old faction had caused, but I'm even more sorry to say that even in the vast reaches of space they will keep coming back alive, being an Immortal is a curse completely. I am second in comand, even though I have no knowledge of using a gun leave me to fight head head on." Falco glares at the wolf. "Wait are you saying those guys were your friends!?"

Terror only shakes his head. "Friends no, even though we belonged to the same faction we are no more than drones with no emotions, I on the other hand gained them, our only ties are that we were born to the Immortals, past lives gone." Lupus only nods as he stares, "There's 28 of us but we have no clue where everyone is currently, we were to find our team's 7th member today but he did not show up at the meeting point, we fear he may of been taken hostage by the Immortals...please team StarFox will you help us stop the wars and save our comrade." Fox stares and smiles petting Lupus. "Our job was to stop the wars already, so joining the freedom fighters seems like a great idea."

Lupus only smiles in joy at this information. "Thank you all very much."


End file.
